Before the Dawn
by zephyrocity
Summary: He is a child in a killer's body; her heart beats and breaks for him. Kaoru/Kenshin, AU. The dramatics of a small child with a keyboard at her overeager fingertips.
1. Before The Dawn Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**Before The Dawn**  
Prequel to The Color Black-Red 

I studied the paper before me, looking at it with the utmost hatred. I raised my quill to write my assignment, but my hand fell back against the desk. I loved Dragons, and I loved Dragonology, but I hated Drako de Mauvais, the man who taught it all to me. I looked at the beautiful book beside me again. This was the book of Dragonology I had been studying, written by Dragon lover Ernest Drake. This book had taught me everything I knew about Dragonology, even it's strange alphabet. But now Drako-_sensei_ wanted me to write a letter to him in the Dragon language. He said not to use the book, but I had too. I hardly knew how to speak it, much less write it.

"Kamiya Kaoru! You stupid, stupid useless girl! Can you do nothing right?" There was Drako now, coming up the stairs. I could not show him that I had done nothing! Quickly I gathered my book and my blank papers and hid them under my canopy bed. Then I threw myself on it, closed my eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Kaoru! Baka! What are you doing, you stupid girl? Get up!" Drako shook me and I moaned again.

"Oh, Drako-sensei, I do not feel at all well…" I groaned and turned over for effect.

"Probably all this wealth has gone to your head! I knew your father should have sent you away!" Drako snarled. "I do not care if you do not feel well! Your letter to me is still due tomorrow!" Then he stalked out.

I peeked open an eye and saw that he was truly gone. Drako was such an unpleasant man. I got up and reached for my brush. If I could not write the letter, then why should I not brush out my knotty hair? I winced in pain as the brush caught a fairly large knot. I had left it idle for too long, it seems.

I lived in my father's mansion in a village called Serras. My Father is a lord of Serras, and so it is true, we lived in luxury. My sister Tomoe and my brother Sanosuke also live here with us. My mother died when I was only eight years old. That was nine years ago. I miss her so much.

Just as I was about to go out and walk around our beautiful village, another cry, this time loud and obnoxious, cut through the once tranquil air. "Kaoru! Get down here this instant! It is time to practice your kenjetsu!"

I winced. The teacher who taught me kenjetsu, the martial arts or the sword arts, was nearly as bad as Drako. His name was Hiko Seijuro.

I enjoyed kenjetsu very much – but Hiko-sensei is a pain. He is very arrogant and quite large and he always accused me of being, 'just another weak woman'.

I ran down the stairs, out the parlour doors and into the dojo, which lay beside our mansion.

Hiko waited inside. "There you are, Tanuki."

Oh, Kami. It annoyed me so much when he called me Tanuki.

"Alright, Kaoru." Hiko took a step toward me and said, "Get into that defensive stance we learned a week ago."

I did so. And so passed another kenjetsu lesson, where Hiko attacked and I blocked until he knocked me down. And then I would _try _to knock him down, but since he is a master of both swords and kenjetsu, that was pretty much impossible. He taught the sword style Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to Himura Kenshin, another inhabitant of Serras, and one of Serras' champion warriors.

"Good job today, Tanuki." Hiko said gruffly. I was surprised. It is not like him to compliment someone.

But, instead of showing my surprise, I bowed and thanked him saying, "Duomo arigato, Hiko-sensei." Then I left. I needed to have a bath. I called for my maid, eleven year-old Toshi Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" I called.

She came running. She was very cute, with brown hair tied up in a big, floppy bun.

"Yes, Kaoru-sama?" she bowed low.

"Could you warm up a bath for me, Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"Of course, Kaoru-sama."

I hugged the little girl, which quite surprised her. "Arigato, Sakura-chan." I whispered.

She stiffened but then hugged me back. She said, "Kaoru-sama, I… you are welcome, Kaoru-sama."

I let go of her, smiled, then waved and went on my way.

She looked at me and then turned to go heat up the bath. "It will be ready in a few minutes, Kaoru-sama!"

A few minutes later, I undressed and crawled into the now hot bath. I sighed and relaxed. I washed off Draco's cruelty, Hiko's tendency to annoy me and, of course, the sweat I acquired while doing kenjetsu.

"Is it hot enough, Kaoru-sama?" I heard through the wood.

"Its great, Sakura-chan! Arigato."

I heard her little footsteps fading away. I smiled again and reached for the book I was reading.

Time passed, and I read a good long bit. Then the water started to cool. "Sakura-chan? Could you possibly put more logs into the fire?" I called. There was no answer. "Sakura-chan?" I sighed wistfully, wishing that she had come back; I had just gotten to an excellent part in my book. But it would be wonderful to read it as I settle in to bed tonight as well. I got out, wrapped myself in a big, fluffy white towel and crept out of the bathroom.

I went up to my room, dried myself off and put on my favourite navy blue dress. It had a big, round skirt, as did all of my dresses. I did not like tight skirts, and they struck my father as inappropriate anyway. Big, loose sleeves were also popular with me too, though I didn't dislike tight sleeves. I quickly dried my hair, brushed it and braided it. Loose, my silky black hair hung to my waist, and I considered it to be my best feature.

Finally I was free of teachings and ready to go out! I smiled to myself. I ran out of my room and bumped straight into my brother's young servant Myojin Yahiko. His eyes grew very big.

"Um… umm… hello Kaoru-sama." He bowed low, as if to conceal something. When I straightened up I saw the slightest hint of a blush fade off his cheeks.

"Hello, Yahiko-kun!" I greeted cheerily, "I must be going now. I shall see you later at dinner!" It was a rule at my house; a rule that my father disapproved of, that the servants must eat at the table with us.

"O-okay, Kaoru-sama." He smiled weakly, "See you then." And he scurried off, very fast for such a small boy.

I waved and left the house. I turned down the street that led into town. Up ahead I saw my friend Misao flirting with her secret love Aoshi. I sighed and shook my head. I knew Misao and Aoshi would be together someday, but they were going about the business of falling in love very slowly. Makimachi Misao was my best friend aside from my sister. Shinomori Aoshi was also another close friend of mine. His father is Shinomori Yoichi, a lord of a place called Shiro, possibly the prettiest part of the Kingdom.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-chan!" Misao greeted, looking a little disappointed at my interruption.

"Greetings, Kaoru." Aoshi said in his usual monotone. What was that emotion in his eyes? Love? Yes, I was sure. Love for Misao, no doubt. Aoshi is kind once you get to know him, but he is very secretive and emotionless, even around Misao, who I hope he likes. I couldn't help smiling devilishly. "Oh… I see. You don't want me to interrupt your important flirting time, _Misao_." I cackled at the horrified look on Misao's face. "Don't worry, I'm going now."

I left without a backward glance, although, as I left I could feel someone's eyes on me, and they were not the furious eyes of Misao, that I was sure of.

_TBC…_

**A/N: **Hello! So, how are you doing? Do you like my story? **Review it, please!**


	2. Before The Dawn Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Here are my responses!

_WhiteRabbit5_ – Ahh, I owe you so much! Thank you!

_Kawaiimeeh_ – Thank you for the kind review! Oh, yes, the eyes… hahaha.

_Anonymous_ – Oh, that's nice.

_Megfan_ – Yes, I suppose I could write some Megumi/Sano…

_StormHornet_ – Haha, yeah. I prefer Black-Red too. And yes! Sou is in this! See you soon…

_**Recap – **_

_I left without a backward glance, although, as I left I could feel someone's eyes on me, and they were not the furious eyes of Misao, that I was sure of._

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 2**

"Hey Kaoru-san!" Someone called. I turned around to see Komo Rei waving at me. He ran up and smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while, Kaoru-san."

"Yes… I haven't seen you in a while either. Its probably because you haven't seen me in a while," Rei grinned at that, "or it was because you were away? Were you away?"

"Well, no. I have not been out of the house much, though. Since my mother Mina is busy I have to take care of a couple things at home."

"Oh." I smiled. A while ago this conversation would have never happened. About one year ago Rei asked to if I wanted to go out with him and I answered honestly. It was really awkward between us for a while, though now it's okay.

Rei looked at the sun and gaped, "Is it that late? Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san, I have to go!" With a wave Rei set off back the way he had come.

I shook my head and laughed. Rei was a bit odd. Smiling happily I walked on. Up ahead I saw Hiko's pupil Kenshin being bothered by Raikoji Chizuru. I shrugged. He wasn't important to me. In fact, Himura Kenshin annoyed me. He could be very arrogant when talking about his talent with swords. I admit, he is talented, but he bragged quite a lot. I mean, he is handsome enough, with long blood red hair and mysterious amber eyes, but really! He also had two mysterious scars that, together, made the shape of an 'X'.

But I was _so sick_ of hearing his bragging while I waited for my kenjetsu lesson.

I casually walked passed them. As I went by, I could feel Kenshin's eyes on me. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Why was he staring at me? Didn't he have better things to stare at? I guess Chizuru noticed him looking at me because there was a cry of anger and the sound of her flouncing away.

I started walking toward the house of my friend Shura. Maybe she would like my company. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I turned violently and suddenly to find my face only inches away from Yukishiro Enishi's. "Get off!" I cried and tried to wrench his arms away.

My eyes cried out for help. They fell upon Kenshin. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked absolutely livid. Why, I wondered? Oh, Kami… it wasn't Enishi and me he was staring at with such anger, was it? Did he _like _me? Himura Kenshin? Like me? Masaka!

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-koishii," Enishi said alluringly. "How is my one and only doing today?"

"Get off, jerk!" I cried, and struggled to remove his arms. "I would hit you but I don't hit weak boys!"

Enishi grinned. "My dear, I am not weak."

"Then can I hit you?" I snarled, staring up into his face defiantly.

"Let go of her, Enishi." Kenshin said, his voice dangerously low.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Enishi taunted.

Kenshin came over and unsheathed his sakabato. What the hell? I mean, come on, it wasn't that serious! At least he wasn't using his katana.

Enishi laughed. "You must be joking. I mean, its just Kaoru. Relax, Himura." When Kenshin stepped closer Enishi stopped laughing. "Oh, please, its just a girl!" he said, rolling his eyes. "But, whatever! I'll see you another time, Koishii." He let go of me and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, sheathing his sword.

"Fine." I looked at him. "Thanks but it's really okay, you didn't have to get out your sword, its just Enishi. I mean he's just annoying."

Kenshin blushed and mumbled, "Yeah… um… sorry about that." He seemed sad and I felt guilty. He _had _gotten Enishi to go away after all. So I walked over, stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

I have never seen a face so red. I nearly laughed. I waved and ran all the way to Shura's house, leaving the blushing Kenshin far behind. And I didn't think that man could blush.

"Kaoru!" My friend, green-haired Shura, opened up the door, frantic. "Its my brother! He got into a fight and now he needs help! Those men hurt him! I would bring them down myself except…" she fingered the wound from a previous fight on her arm, "you know I can't!" She looked upset.

"Akira is hurt?" Akira was Shura's elder brother and Tomoe's boyfriend. "I hope that I can help!" I said. As I followed Shura into the house I did not see Kenshin following too.

When Shura and I came in the three men who were causing the problem laughed. One said, "Oh look, its Shura and…" he stared at me with a leering look I was most uncomfortable with, "her friend."

Another said, "She'll just end up like Shura's brother over here." He pointed to Akira, who was slumped against the wall.

"No!" I shouted and started to speak. "You will pay for –"

But before I could finish my sentence and prepare for battle the leader ran forward and brought his sword down. Such speed! This man also had no honor. I tried to shield myself from the blow. I did not want to die by this monster's hand. But I had some pride. I readied myself for the blow that was sure to come.

But it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself in Kenshin Himura's arms. Kenshin had picked me up and whisked me away just in time. I looked up into his face – and fainted on the spot.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up, Kaoru!" faces swam into view.

I blinked and murmured, "W-what? Where am I?"

"Kaoru! You are at home! Kaoru! Don't fall asleep, you silly girl!" I sat up – too fast. I moaned and clutched at my head.

There was a hand on my arm. I looked into Tomoe's face. I could see Sanosuke behind her. "T-Tomoe… Niichan…" I mumbled. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later I awoke once more. Someone was wiping a cool cloth against my forehead. I blinked, and the haze seemed to clear. Sakura was the one wiping my forehead. "Hello, Sakura-chan…" I whispered.

"Why, hello, Kaoru-sama. We were wondering when you were gonna wake up." Sakura beamed.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes. There are some people who want to see you Kaoru-sama. There is Koshijiro-sama, Tomoe-sama and Sanosuke-sama, and some friends of yours."

"Can I see my family first?" I asked. She nodded and ran to the door. I sat up so as to look more acceptable.

"Kaoru-chan!" my sister came in looking worried. Her dark eyes always portrayed her emotions, as did mine. "How are you feeling?" behind her were Sanosuke and Father.

"Better, Neechan, I am feeling much better." I smiled.

Sanosuke rushed forward and enveloped me in a bear hug. "I was so worried, Kaoru! Don't ever do that to me again! Jou-chan, I'm so glad that you are okay."

I hugged him. "I'm okay, Oniichan."

Father pushed through Tomoe and Sano with a stern look on his face. I had the urge to hide under the covers. "You could have been hurt, you foolish girl!" he reprimanded me. "What on earth did you think you were doing?"

Both Tomoe and Sanosuke cried out in protest. "Father!" Tomoe said worriedly.

"Let her be, Father!" Sanosuke cried, angered.

Father ignored them. "Well? What were you doing? Having a battle with the Keikoro-gumi, completely unarmed? Are you mad, child? If your friend had not gotten you out of the way you could have been seriously hurt, or worse!"

I started to open my mouth, but Father interrupted me: "I don't want to hear one word, Kaoru." My Father turned to go.

"No, Father!" He turned back sharply, fire in his eyes. "I was not completely unarmed, and you know it!" I sat straight up, meeting my Father's furious gaze with one of my own.

He shook with anger and left the room. I could hear him cursing me all the way down the hall.

Tomoe looked after him. "Ohh… he makes me so mad sometimes!" Then she gave me a quick hug and left the room too. I could hear _her _cursing Father all the way down the hall.

My eyes must have grown fairly large at that point. "I did not know Tomoe knew such words!" I said, shocked.

Sanosuke laughed. Then he bent over me and whispered, "Good job. I'm glad you stood up to father. I'm sick of him yelling." Then he winked, and sauntered out. "Tomoe and I are going on a trip for a couple of days. We are going to Yoka. We are leaving on the morrow, so I will probably not see you till I get back. I'll see you on the eve of my return," he called back.

"Hey – why can't I come?" I yelled. I could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

Sakura came back from getting my nightdress warm and ready. She handed it to me and said, "Once you are changed, may I let your friends in?"

"Yes, arigato, Sakura-chan."

I slipped into the warm cloth and announced, "I'm ready!"

Sakura smiled and opened the door. I welcomed my friends, my arms outstretched in greeting.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan!" Shura ran into my arms. "I was so worried!"

"What happened?" I asked, "I was attacked and then… darkness."

"I saved you," came a voice from beyond Shura.

I let go of Shura and looked around at Kenshin Himura. I went as red as his hair. That's right. He brought me out of the way of the sword. "Oh… right." I was still blushing. Why am I blushing? "Arigato, Kenshin-san."

"You are quite welcome, Kaoru-san." He said smoothly, his amber eyes burning into mine.

Ohh… I feel very odd. Tingly. Was it Kenshin? How did he do that? I don't even like him! I don't like him… I don't! I shook myself out of my reverie and saw that Kenshin was still looking at me. "Um…" What was this feeling? I've never experienced it before. It can't be what I think it is… right? Its not… love? Masaka! I cannot be in love with Sir Brags-a-lot! "Um…" I said again. "I … uh… need my rest… um … I will see you two tomorrow!"

I looked at Sakura and she shooed them out the door. As they were going I unconsciously grabbed Kenshin's arm.

He turned to me. "Hai?"

I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Ah… ah… nothing."

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Are you all liking it? Loving it? Hating it? Please tell me so in a review!

Thanks!


	3. Before The Dawn Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I swear! –shifty eyes-

**A/N:** Thanks again, reviewers!

_StormHornet –_ Yes, Sir Brags-A-Lot. Hehe.

_Jep –_ Yay! I'm glad you love it!

_battosaichick_ – Yep, a total idiot. And yay! I'm glad you like it!

_Reignashii –_ Thank you! –bows-

_gabyhyatt –_ Thank you so much! –tears-

_**Recap –**_

_I looked at Sakura and she shooed them out the door. As they were going I unconsciously grabbed Kenshin's arm. _

_He turned to me. "Hai?"_

_I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Ah… ah… nothing."_

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 3**

As soon as they were gone I collapsed against the bedpost. "Oh Kami, I cannot believe I just did that…" I looked over at my little maid. "Sakura-chan, can I confide in you?" I asked.

She blushed, but said yes. "Sit on the bed, Kaoru-sama." She led me over to the bed and I sat. She sat on the floor.

"No, no," I said, "none of that." I pulled her up onto the bed with me.

She bowed and asked, "What do you wish to tell me?"

"I… I…" I swallowed and said, "promise this will not go beyond you and me?" I sounded like I was chatting to one of my best friends.

"I promise." Sakura sounded so serious that I almost laughed.

"Alright. You know that guy, Kenshin Himura?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I do, Kaoru-sama."

"Well, I used to think he was annoying because he would always brag about being good at swords. And…"

She nodded and said, "Take your time." Though her eyes said, "Go on, go on, go on please!"

"And, well, I think I have… I think I have," I took a deep breath, "I think I have fallen in… in… in _love _with him."

Sakura gasped and clapped her hands. "Really, Kaoru? Oh my goodness are you going to tell him! Oh, Kaoru, this is so exciting –" she stopped, her face becoming a mask. She got off the bed and faced me, eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of line. I should not have used your name in such a familiar manner." Then she left the room.

"Sakura-chan! Wait!" I called. I frowned. She shouldn't be worried; I didn't care if she called me Kaoru instead of Kaoru-sama. I had absolutely no problem with that. "Sakura-chan! Come back! You did nothing wrong!" but she was long gone. Worried about her, I fell into a disturbed sleep.

The next morning I forgot about Sakura's unhappiness last night. I was too afraid that I would see Kenshin in town that morning and he'd come up to say hi and I'll just say, "I love you," or something like that. Oh, the humiliation!

I decided that I could never leave the house again. I just can't face Sir Brags-a-lot. I just can't. I mean, what if he comes up to me and I kiss him or confess? He probably would say, "Eww… Kaoru get away! I love Chizuru!"

AHHHHH!

"Kaoru-sama?" a voice shook me to reality.

"Nani?" I asked, turning around.

"K-Kaoru-sama… I am moving to Shiro," Sakura said, voice shaking. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Nani?" I said again, in shock. "You are leaving?" Everything came back. I could have smacked myself for forgetting how upset Sakura was.

"Yes. My Father found a job there and we m-must move. I – I will never see you again, Kaoru-sama."

"Iya!" I whispered. "Sakura-chan you can't be serious!"

"But I am serious, Kaoru-sama." Sakura took a deep breath and turned to leave. "Sayonara, Kaoru-sama." She left the room without a backward glance.

I tried to get up but the bed sheets held me back. They were wrapped solidly around my body and I couldn't move. "Sakura-chan! Wait!" I stretched out my hand after her.

I attempted to get off the bed, but ended up just falling off. "Sakur-"

_Thump._

* * *

I sat, miserable, in my room for two days. Finally, on the third day, I was sitting on my bed in the same position I had held for two and a half days, when the replacement maid arrived. She seemed too cheery for the occasion. I could Tell just by looking at her that she could be stern as well. She looked about 40.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-sama!" she said. "My name is Mina."

I grunted.

"Up and at 'em, Kaoru-sama!" Mina said, "The afternoon is no time to be lying in bed!" and she came over and tried to pry me out of bed.

Before I could figure out what I was saying, I said, "My old maid never told me to do things." I knew that was rude, but it was true.

Her lips tightened primly. "Well, Kaoru-sama, I am not your old maid, am I?" Mina remarked. Her voice was happy, but her eyes shot sparks at me for the rude comment.

"Well you certainly are old and my old maid never got mad at me."

"I am not –"

"And she was better than you. Nicer."

"Well!" Mina glared at me.

"I can report you for acting above your status."

"I am not acting above my status, girl!"

"Now you are. You are being mean. I can have you fired for this." I knew I was being quite horrible and obnoxious and stuck up, but I wanted Sakura back. "I want my old maid back."

"Well that is too bad, Kaoru-sama."

"I don't like you."

Her nostrils flared in anger. I had to contain my laughter. Stiffly, she said, "Drako-san will be up to collect your _late _letter to him."

"I don't like him. Or you. Besides, I haven't seen him for three days. I would have not had the chance to hand it in. Its not fa-"

"Don't tell me. I'm not Drako-san, am I?"

I was tempted to reply, 'Yes you are.' But that was immature, and I did not. Instead I said, "Tell him that I'm sick."

"But you are not." Mina said matter-of-factly. Oh! That woman! Kami, did she annoy me!

"Tell him that I am."

"No."

"Do as I tell you." I knew that I was being a total brat, but since dear Sakura left and was replaced by this… this _creature, _don't I have a right to be bratty?

"No."

"Fine." After a pause I said, "Sleep." And made the elaborate sorcery that was the spell, 'Sleep'. "I'm sorry."

Mina immediately fell upon the carpet, her even breathing filling the room.

"Kaoru! You stupid girl! Give me your letter!" I heard Drako coming.

I looked at Mina, thankful that 'Sleep' permitted no sound to wake the one who is under the spell. "Arigato," I whispered to her, a small smile playing across my lips. I started to run toward the window when I realized two things.

First, I was still in my nightclothes.

Second, it would be much easier just to teleport to my Father's study, instead of creeping out the window and going around the house.

"Kamiya Kaoru!" Drako was nearly here!

Oh dear! I would not have time to get dressed! Unfortunately I would have to teleport first, get dressed outside my Father's study, then go in and confront him about Sakura's departure. "Teleport!"

I blinked, and realized I was in front of my Father's study. I smiled. I could not hear Drako going to my room, which is in a completely different part of the castle. "Excellent." I started to unfold my dress when my father's door opened.

He looked down on me, frowning. "What are you doing outside my study? _Why are you in your nightgown?_"

"Well…" I took a deep breath. I would have to talk to him in my nightgown. Oh well. By the look on his face I could see he was still angry with me. "I want Sakura back."

"She is not coming back."

"Onegai, Otousan? Onegai?" I pleaded.

"She couldn't come back even if I was allowing her too."

"Nani?" I felt a sense of foreboding. "Why not?"

"On the way to Shiro the carriage that she and her family was in was ambushed by bandits. There were no survivors."

_TBC…_

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? Good so far? Review please!


	4. Before The Dawn Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Only the characters – I mean, the plot. Heheh –sweat drop- woops…

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie! Here are my responses:

_StormHornet –_ Your review made me choke on my food. The whole 'hahaha' thing… I dunno… but yeah, I always liked the Chizuru thing.

_Reignashii –_ Aw is right!

_Julieta101 –_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

_battosaichick –_ Indeed, a sad day. I will update soon!

_**Recap –**_

_"On the way to Shiro the carriage that she and her family was in was ambushed by bandits. There were no survivors."_

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 4**

"Nani?" I couldn't take it in. Little Sakura, dead? It couldn't be! "You are lying!" I yelled at him. "Tell me you are lying."

"I am not lying, child. Now go off." He saw how anguished I was and sighed. "I am canceling all your classes for the afternoon. You may go out. I'm sorry, Kaoru."

That was the first time he had called me Kaoru in a year. Usually he just called me girl or child. "Yes. Arigato." I said. I did not know what I was saying or doing. "Teleport," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

I landed back in my room, unbelieving that one so young had her life taken away from her. "It's my fault," I said aloud. And it was true. Had I not urged her to listen to me, she would not have 'spoken out of line', and she would not have gone in a carriage to Shiro. Gone to be ambushed by bandits and _killed._ I began to weep.

"Kaoru, girl!" Drako barged in. "I have been searching the house for y-" He stopped when he saw my tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice still gruff and mean. He stepped forward, tripped over Mina and nearly fell on top of her. His expression was very odd when he saw her sleeping upon my floor.

"Father has c-canceled all my classes today," I said quietly, through my weeping.

"Has he now?" Drako snarled. "Because you are all 'broken up', ne?" he asked unkindly.

"Just go away! Leave me in peace! Leave!" I began shouting. He did not move. "Just leave! Leave, damn you! _Leave_!"

He seemed surprised, and backed out of the room.

I wept, curling upon the floor in my sorrow.

* * *

"Kaoru!" I heard faintly. Then again, "Kaoru!"

I opened my eyes. It seemed I had fallen asleep on the ground. I had cried myself to sleep. I looked up into the eyes of Sanosuke. Tomoe stood behind him.

"Kaoru!" Sanosuke looked into my eyes. I was in his arms. "Daijoubu ka?" Sanosuke said caringly.

"Oh, Oniichan!" I sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. "Sakura is dead!"

"We know. Father told us," Tomoe said. "I'm sorry Kaoru-chan." She helped me down from Sanosuke's arms. "But you really need to go out. Enjoy yourself. You have been sitting in this house for days now."

"How am I supposed to enjoy myself if a life is taken from one so young? And if her life is taken because of me?" I asked, remnants of my tears streaking my face.

"Kaoru-chan." Tomoe shook her head. "We will leave you now, but if you blame yourself then you are being stupid. It was no one's fault but the bandits that they came and killed her and her family. It was the bandits fault alone, do you hear me?" She then half-smiled, and pushed Sanosuke out the door. With one last look back, she left too.

"Tomoe is right." I tried to convince myself. But then a picture of Sakura came into my mind and I nearly broke down. "Oh, Sakura. I miss you." I slipped into a yellow dress and went outside.

I went to the town square. I was passing a bush when someone jumped out at me. Normally, that would have scared me half to death, but today I just walked on.

"Kaoru! What is wrong?" Ah, so it was Misao.

"Sakura is dead."

Misao put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, no! That's terrible!" Misao led me to a bench and sat on it, beckoning for me to sit too. "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

I nodded and started to speak, when someone in the bush pushed me off the bench! "Ittai!" I said, as I had landed on my knees.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Misao leaped forward and took out her kunai. She whirled round and cried, "A-ha!" and threw her kunai into the bushes. There was no cry of pain, and no person spilling out of the trees clutching their arm. Misao went to retrieve her kunai. "There is no one here," she called back. "Its very odd."

I looked around furtively but no one was to be found. "Odd, yes," I murmured. "Who is there?" I called out to the empty square.

As I suspected, no one answered. "Misao… I'm off now. I'll see you another time." I called as I walked away, trying to keep my mind off of a certain little girl. But as I walked I pictured her lying upon the ground – would she be pleading for them to spare her life or would she face her death in silence? Then the unmerciful bandits wound stand over her and laugh as they plunged their sword into the heart of the young girl, how she would look with sad eyes elsewhere as everything faded away.

I buried my head in my hands and broke into a run. "Oh, Sakura-chan!" I cried, not sure of where I was heading until I bumped into someone. My head shot up in surprise to find kind amber eyes looking into my own. "Oh… gomen nasai!" I flushed, as Kenshin's eyes did not break their stare.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-san," he said easily. "Daijoubu, de gozaru ka?"

"Hai… daijoubu desu, Kenshin-san." I averted my eyes to the ground. I was just about to step away when Kenshin's hand lifted up my chin so that I was staring into his face. "I said, daijoubu ka?"

"F-fine," I exclaimed, offering a fake smile.

"If you are fine, then why do tears fall down your face?" Kenshin wiped them away with his thumb. "Tell me what is wrong, Kaoru."

"Everything, if you must know," I confessed, "Let go of me."

Kenshin immediately complied, and backed away. "Gomen nasai, I was worried about you." this time, it was he who offered the fake smile. It was his Rurouni smile. Not many people knew of Kenshin's past, but he had been a Rurouni for about seven years before he arrived in Serras. His Rurouni smile said everything was okay, but how fake those smiles were!

"Kenshin I-I'm sorry… I just –"

"It's fine, Kaoru-san," Kenshin said.

I could tell his feelings were hurt. "Gomen, Kenshin. To make it up to you, would you like to come along with Misao, Aoshi and me when we go along to the Temple of Kurai tonight?"

"Hai, de gozaru yo." Kenshin smiled, and it reached his eyes this time.

"Great. We meet at my house at seven tonight." I walked away with a smile on my face. "Good things are happening." I whispered to the sky. "I think you are watching over me, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Kenshin met up with his friends outside his house just before he went to

meet Kaoru. He grinned slyly, and his friends snickered and gave him a high five.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Ooh, trouble! LOL. Review, please! I love hearing comments from you all!


	5. Before The Dawn Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. This is getting old.

**A/N:** Thanks to all!

_StormHornet _– Kenshin is a bitch? –rubs eyes- Oh, wait, no; I read it wrong. Ehehe. But yeah, he's a meany-face.

_The Blue Sakura_ – You will find out soon! Thx!

_KaoruAngel_ – Huh… you will find out the truth soon… heh… thx for reviewing!

_**Recap – **_

_Kenshin met up with his friends outside his house just before he went to _

_meet Kaoru. He grinned slyly, and his friends snickered and gave him a high five._

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 5**

That night we were all assembled outside my house. "Konbanwa, friends!" I greeted.

Aoshi nodded, Misao waved, hyper as usual, Kenshin looked down, his face pink. I nearly blushed myself. We walked to the temple in silence, just enjoying each other's company. This was a first for Misao. As we walked, I took the time to think. I had fallen for 'Sir-Brags-A-Lot' whether I liked it or not. I wondered whether if I would ever actually tell him and if he would return my feelings. Of course, there was that day when Enishi hugged me and Kenshin did look very angry. I was so deep in thought that when we got there I did not notice. Only when Misao threw one of her kunai at me and it whistled past my ear did I wake up. I saw that the others were already starting up the stairs leading to the temple.

"Come on, Kaoru!" Misao called, hands cupped around her mouth. "This is your double date, after all!"

I blushed and retorted, "It is not a double date, Misao, and you know it!" I rushed up the stairs after the others as fast as my dress would let me. Oh, believe me, if I could be wearing pants right now, I would be.

We settled in the temple and prayed, each of us making a wish. I knew not the other's wishes. I had two wishes. One was all you could wish. Which would I choose, the selfish wish of Kenshin returning my feelings, or the wish of Sakura returning? Which wish, the unlikely or the impossible?

I knew Sakura coming back was so impossible, so shall I make my selfish wish? I decided too indeed, make my so selfish wish. I bowed my head and prayed my wish was granted.

Afterwards we walked away from the temple laughing.

Misao came up to me and whispered, "What was your wish? Did it have something to do with Kenshin?"

I blushed and whispered, "Mine is secret. What is yours?"

"A secret," Misao answered and we laughed.

Then Misao raced up ahead, leaving Aoshi and I to be the last two. I came up and asked him, "Aoshi, what was your wish?"

"My wish?" He took a deep breath. "I wished that I had enough courage to kiss you," he said.

"Nani?" was all I got out before he placed his lips on mine in a hesitant kiss. I stood absolutely still, doing nothing, and thinking nothing.

Then he withdrew and stared at me. "Kaoru…"

There were a lot of noises up ahead. We both turned our heads to find Kenshin staring at Aoshi and I, looking heartbroken. And then I looked at Misao. She was on the verge of tears. Then she ran up to me and shouted in my face, "I hate you! I hate you!" before running away, crying her eyes out.

"Misao…" I called, starting to running after her when Aoshi caught my arm. I turned to face him. His face was so sad.

"Kaoru…" he repeated, "do you understand why I kissed you?" his face looked a little desperate. "I love you, Kaoru."

"No… you love Misao! Misao, not me!" I said. Aoshi was wonderful, my friend, but I did not see him that way.

"No, Kaoru! Its you!" Aoshi looked frantic. He grabbed my arm. "Kaoru!"

"Let go, Aoshi! Let go!" I struggled, but his grip was very strong.

"Aoshi let her go!" Kenshin ran up to us and wrenched Aoshi's arms away.

Aoshi bowed his head. "I see." His head snapped up. "I see who you love, Kaoru, and it is not I." And he turned, and, without another word Aoshi walked the way Misao had gone.

"Arigato, Kenshin." I said, rubbing my wrists. "Arigato." Just then as Kenshin and I stood in the road, it started to rain.

"Kaoru… do you love Aoshi?" he spoke so seriously.

The rain fell heavily, so heavily that I could almost not see Kenshin's face. "I do not. I love another." I would let out no secrets, especially to the one I was speaking of.

"Sou ka. This man is lucky, ne? Who is it, de gozaru yo?" I thought I saw a flicker of sadness cross Kenshin's face but then it was gone. Who knows if it had ever been?

"I cannot tell you. Gomen." I could not tell him that my love was he, of course.

"Does he know of your love?" Kenshin questioned.

"I do not think he does."

"Is the one you love a friend of yours?"

"Well… yes. I suppose he is. Certainly, he is nice enough." The rain poured down. Should I tell him of my love through his questions? "Though he brags sometimes."

I thought I saw a smile on Kenshin's face. "Does he now. You should tell him to stop bragging."

"I will." I took a deep breath. "Stop bragging, Kenshin."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I can't help it if I'm excellent at swords, now can I?" Kenshin grinned, and took a step toward me.

"I bet you only brag because you are jealous of me!" I retorted. I couldn't resist. As a joke, I turned my back on him.

"Ah, 'tis true." Kenshin said, wrapping his arms around me.

I started in surprise.

"Kaoru, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Eeto… hai. Arigato, Kenshin, I would love too." I said, what I hoped to be a sweet smile on my face.

"Excellent." Kenshin let go of my middle and took my hand. "Perhaps we should go home. Its pouring rain and it is getting late." Kenshin, still clasping my hand, led me home. On the way, he said, "Do you know how long I have had these feelings for you Kaoru?"

"I know not. Since you saw me with Enishi, maybe?"

Kenshin laughed. "Iie. It was long before that. Do you remember that day six years ago? When you were playing with Tomoe and I came up and stared at you until you shouted at me to get away?"

"That long?" I gasped. "Really?" I looked at Kenshin through the rain.

"Couldn't be more true, that it couldn't." Kenshin let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Are you cold, Kaoru?"

"Iie. I'm fine Kenshin. Perfectly fine." Truth was, I was freezing. I leaned my head upon his shoulder as we walked.

A quarter of an hour later, we stood in front of my house. "Arigato, Kenshin." I said, my eyes falling closed with weariness. "Oyasumi nasai." I stood upon my toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed _again. _Then I stepped in my door and waved good-bye. He turned to go and I smiled and closed the door. I was to tired to notice my father looking not so pleased at Kenshin in a window up three floors.

I twirled up the stairs in a daze, and Yahiko narrowly missed a collision. I ran into my room, very happy. Or I was, until I saw Mina's face. By now she had awoken, and she was very angry with me.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Aww, sweet! Review please!


	6. Before The Dawn Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

**A/N:** I love you, reviewers! You make my day!

_StormHornet_ – Indeed, forbidden fluff… LOL! But yeah, I suppose Aoshi/Kaoru stuff _is _cuter than Ken/Kao. And – WHAT? You're reading the Last of the Sky Pirates! OMG! I love you!

_The Blue Sakura_ – Yay! I shall update soon!

_battosaichick _– I agree completely. Silly Misao! –grumbles-

_**Recap – **_

_I twirled up the stairs in a daze, and Yahiko narrowly missed a collision. I _

_ran into my room, very happy. Or I was, until I saw Mina's face. By now she had _

_awoken, and she was very angry with me. _

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 6**

"Evening, Kaoru-_sama_," Mina said, trying to be pleasant. "Come here you little-" Mina ran over and grabbed my arm. "I dislike you so very much," she said through gritted teeth.

"Mina, let go!" I cried. "I just experienced true happiness! Now let go!"

"No. What did you do? How did you get me to fall asleep? How did you get me fired? You sent me to sleep and I wake up hours later to discover I have done none of my work! Your father fired me!" She glared at me. "I need this job! It is the only way I can," she lowered her eyes to the ground, "never mind. How did you send me to sleep? Tell me!" realization sparked in her eyes. "Wait! You are a sorce-"

I covered her mouth. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But you just ruined my night of happiness and please – escort yourself out." I glared at her. Extreme dislike was not a pleasant feeling, however.

Mina began walking out, suddenly silent.

Suddenly I felt bad. And for good reason too. She obviously really needed this job, and it was my fault she got fired. I was just really mean to her because I had been walking on air a second ago. I had been mean to her from the start, just because Sakura left. "Mina," I called.

She turned around and I saw, to my surprise, that she was crying.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I was really mean to you from the start because my old maid had been my handmaiden for such a long time. I'm really sorry." I lowered my head, ashamed. "I-"

Mina spoke up. "Apology not accepted. The whole reason I need this job is because my son is a foolish man, and got himself hurt in a fight. I need money to fund his recovery."

"Oh…" I did not raise my eyes. "I'm really sorry. I did not know."

"Right from the start, I tried to be nice to you. But no, you were all, 'My maid blah blah blah,'" Mina said, mimicking me.

"Well, to help fund your son, I can tell my Father that it was my fault you slept and get your job back."

"No thanks."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Mina."

"Well that is just tough, Kaoru-_sama_," Mina exclaimed, her head held high.

I just noticed, Mina looked at tad like my friend Rei. Same brown hair, same green eyes. Despite the fact that my friend Rei is a boy.

"What is your son's name?" I inquired.

"His name? His name is Rei," Mina said, sniffing. "He is a foolish boy."

"Your last name – it wouldn't be Komo, would it?" I asked.

"Why, yes, it is. Do you know my son?" Mina asked, a light in her eyes.

"Well, we have met once or twice." I didn't include that time her asked if I would have liked to go to dinner with him. "He seems very nice, Komo-_san_."

Mina smiled. "You know my son. I don't believe it. You see, I left my home for three years to help with the injured in Shiro. They are having trouble with bandits-"

I choked.

Mina looked at me, "yes, bandits. They were also having a problem with this man who calls himself Daemon."

"W-would you like me to persuade Father to give you your job back?" I asked. "Either that, or I can give you some money."

"Thank you for your generosity, Kaoru-_sama_, but Rei and I are moving."

"Sou ka," I said quietly. "Sayonara, Mina. I'm sorry."

"I suppose it is forgiven. I never wanted to be a maid, anyway. Sayonara, Kamiya-dono," Mina said, and walked out the door.

And I went back to floating on air. I sat on my bed and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _I wrote.

I wrote up the events of the evening in my diary, then yawned and closed my book. Then I stuffed the book under my bed and got into my yukata. I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I headed down to breakfast, smiling. Tomoe greeted me, still yawning. Yahiko blushed and looked down into his miso soup. 

"Where is Sanosuke?" I asked, sitting down next to Tomoe. "Is he awake yet?" I stared at the soup hungrily, but we could not eat without Father.

"Where is Sanosuke, indeed!" Tomoe laughed. "I bet he is still sleeping!"

Just then Father strode in.

"Ohayo, Father!" Tomoe bowed her head.

Father took no notice of her. He stared angrily and me and asked, "Who was that man yesterday?"

"Man?" Tomoe swiveled around. "A man? Who was it?" her eyes sparkled, "Was it Himura Kenshin?"

"Himura Kenshin? That swordsman? That was who it was?" my Father seemed extremely annoyed. "Why were you walking together in the dead of night? Why did you _kiss_ him?"

"You _kissed _him?" Tomoe exclaimed.

"Because I invited him to go to the Temple of Kurai with Misao, Aoshi and I. A troubling thing happened and he walked me home. Besides," I muttered, "it was only on the cheek that I kissed him."

"Damn," Tomoe mumbled.

My Father stayed silent.

Tomoe grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of the room. In the hall, she asked me, "You love him, ne Kaoru-chan?"

"Neechan…" I grumbled.

"Oh, just tell me, Kaoru-chan!" Tomoe urged.

"Fine. I… fine. I love him."

Tomoe clapped her hands like a small child. "Oh! That is so wonderful, Kaoru-chan! He loves you too, right?"

"I… I guess. Hai, he does." I smiled softly, closing my eyes in a peaceful manner. "Let us go finish our Miso soup, onegai."

"Hai." Tomoe grinned. We walked into the room to find Father's stern face, Yahiko's hair, as he was looking into his soup, and Sanosuke's yawn. We sat ourselves down, and I felt Father's gaze at the side of my face.

"Mornin', Jou-chan. Mornin' Neesan." Sano's cheerful manner took the weight of my Father's gaze off me.

"Ohayo, Oniichan," I said softly. All throughout the meal I could hear Tomoe's polite conversation, Sano's slurping and my own quiet answers. When I had finished, I stood up and excused myself.

I was leaving the room when Father's voice rang out in a now near silent room, "I trust you are not going to see Himura."

I resisted the urge to snap and – for the first time in my 17 years – yell at my Father. To say things like, 'Just because you are a lord you do not have to be so rude!' and 'I am sick of you yelling at me and Tomoe and Sanosuke! Why can't you just relax – we are normal people! We make mistakes! Can you deal with it?' But no. I would not. "No, Father," I took a deep breath, "I am going to see Soujirou-kun."

_TBC… _

**A/N:** Hmm… what's Soujirou's part in this twisted tale? Stay tuned, and you'll find out! Review please!


	7. Before The Dawn Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own RK… -yawn-

**A/N:** Thanks for your kind input, reviewers!

_StormHornet –_ Yes, I love Tomoe's character too; LOL.

_Battosaichick –_ Heheh, yes, maybe later on… -wink-

_**Recap –**_

… "_No, Father," I took a deep breath, "I am going to see Soujirou-kun."_

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 7**

The room, which had been quiet before, grew deathly silent. Even my Father seemed surprised. "You- you are going to see Seta-san?"

"Hai." Seta Soujirou was a friend of my family's. They had been a big family. Until a while ago, the family was made up of Seta Shina-san, Soujirou's mother, Seta Jiro-san, his father, Seta Akina-chan, his sister, and Soujirou-kun himself. My mother, before she passed away, had a special relationship with Soujirou's mother. I loved her. She was like a mother to me when Mother died. But then … her daughter, Akina-chan, died when she was only five years old at the hands of an 'unknown murderer'. This happened about seven years ago, when I was 10. My mother was in heaven by then, and only knew Akina-chan for three years. It was a great loss. I remember Akina-chan as being a sweet girl. Her eyes would always be open wide with wonder and astonishment.

Things turned even worse for the Seta family then. Shina-san's husband, Jiro-san, he dedicated himself to finding the murderer. One night, five years ago, when I was 12, Jiro-san went out looking for the murderer, his family following. He went, despite the fact that it was two years after his daughter's death. The murderer, who revealed himself to being Shishio Makoto, killed him as his wife and son looked on. Shina was heartbroken, but was not about to leave her son, also 12 years old, all alone without any family. Crying, she led Soujirou away, back to their house, with Soujirou silent.

Shina knew she could not live through this heartbreak for too long. She had loved her husband so much, and to see him struck down as she watched was too much. Two years later, when Soujirou and I were 14, she said good-bye and left this world. Soujirou and I are very close. He has told me how when he returned from getting food one night, he found his mother's body, with a knife plunged in her chest and blood still dripping. How he dropped to the floor in sorrow and saw the note. How he picked it up and saw the two words inscribed on it: _I'm sorry._

I made my way out of the mansion and over to Soujirou's house. It had been the family house, and it was humble and small. I hoped Soujirou would not be looking for Shishio again. Since it was Shishio who killed his sister and father and caused his mother to kill herself, he, like his father once did, goes out and searches for him. Soujirou is very talented with swords, and _is_ the top swordsman in Serras.

"Soujirou-kun?" I called, knocking on the door. "Hello? Soujirou-kun? Are you home, Sou-chan?" No answer. "Soujirou-kun?" then a thought struck me. For the three years that Soujirou has been alone, they have sent people to look after him. The family is horrible and abuses him. Their names are the Aikos. They send him to do all the work and more. They are supposed to help, but instead they just hurt him. Perhaps they were making him work. "Soujirou-kun!" I called. "I'm letting myself in!"

I went to open the door, and found it locked. Growling in annoyance, I kicked the door open and smiled, though there was a nagging fear at the back of my mind. "Soujirou-kun!" I walked through the house and when I neared the back I thought I heard the slash of a sword. Gasping, I ran outside the back to see bodies littering the ground and the last of the Aikos fall. Soujirou's eyes were shadowed. "Soujirou!"

He turned to face me and smiled in his soft way. He was always smiling. "Sayonara, Kaoru," he whispered to me. Then he turned the sword upon himself.

"Soujirou, no!" I screamed, and propelled myself forward.

Soujirou had shut his eyes and prepared for death. It never came. Crying out his name, I had leaped in front of him and caught the blade in my hands. He stared down at me in shock. "Kaoru-chan…"

I let go of the sword; my hands covered in blood and stinging, and grabbed his hand. I fell upon the floor at his feet. I got up on my knees, still holding Soujirou's hand. "N-no, Soujirou…" I said, crying, "Shina-san would not have wanted it this way."

"Kaoru-chan…" he repeated. "My m-mother…?" then he fell down beside me and held onto me like the world was ending. "Kaoru-chan…"

"Soujirou-kun…" I loved Soujirou so much. I did not want him to die. "Soujirou-kun… you've killed the Aikos… you are a murderer now, Soujirou!"

Soujirou just smiled sadly. "I know."

I opened my mouth to speak, when Soujirou grabbed me and threw me away. I rolled and landed far from where I had been. I looked over at Soujirou to see him defending himself against Shishio Makoto's sword. "Soujirou!" I cried. If he had not thrown me sideways, I would be dead by now.

Soujirou was wincing; he could not hold back Shishio Makoto forever. "Run, Kaoru!" he shouted. "This is my battle!"

"Soujirou – I can't leave you alone!" I stood up and readied myself.

"Kaoru …" he looked at me for one long moment, "if you die, then I will truly be alone! Now run!"

Shishio spoke. "You are indeed powerful, boy. I see you have killed before. Join me, son of Seta Jiro." Shishio, who was wrapped in bandages like a mummy, grinned. "Join me, Seta Soujirou."

"Never!" Soujirou threw off another of Shishio's attacks. "Run, Kaoru!" Shishio looked at me and tossed Soujirou aside. He advanced toward me. Soujirou stretched out a hand. "Run, Kaoru! Please, run!"

"Who are you?" Shishio asked me.

"Your defeater!" I shouted, and took up Soujirou's sword, which had been flung aside. I ran toward him and was about to attack when suddenly –

"Stop this!" Saito Hajime stepped forward and Shishio cursed, then, in a puff of smoke, disappeared. "Find him!" Saito barked, and a dozen police officers that had been behind him ran off to find Shishio. Saito looked at me and spoke, "Kamiya-san. Konnichiwa. We have a murderer we must take to jail, so you can leave now. Give your father my regards." His narrow eyes swiveled to Soujirou. "Seta, you are under arrest for the murder of five people. You also have an appointment with the gallows at sunset for this crime."

Soujirou bowed his head. "Hai."

"No!" I shouted. "You cannot hang my friend!" I ran up and sheltered him.

Soujirou smiled sadly and tried to get me to go home. "Kaoru, by killing these people I have sealed my fate. I am sorry."

"Move." Saito spoke with anger.

I did not move a muscle. "Leave, Saito-san."

"You leave, Kamiya. I have to take this man to jail."

"You _will not_ take Soujirou to jail."

"_I will, _and you will not stand in my way, Kamiya."

"Oh contraire, Saito-san," I said. "Leave this man. The people you see were abusing him. Its not his fault."

"Kamiya, Kamiya…" He narrowed his eyes. "You silly little girl."

I mimicked him childishly, and stuck my tongue out. "No, Saito-san. I will not."

"Kaoru, move," Soujirou said firmly. "I have sealed my fate. There is no reason for you to remain here. Go, Kaoru." Soujirou's brown hair shook with his frail form in tears. "I do not wish for you to get hurt."

I ignored him. "Saito-san! Leave, or you will have to take me to prison with Soujirou-kun!" I cried defiantly.

"Fine with me," Saito said, and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted. "Let me go!"

Saito ignored me. He grabbed Soujirou's arm to and dragged us to his carriage. "I'm sorry, Kamiya." With that he put Soujirou and I in the carriage and – before I could breathe – he had knocked my head against the wall. I heard Soujirou's cry of protest and ironically thought, 'Well, now I guess I won't be able to make the date I have with Kenshin tonight.' And then – nothing.

_TBC…_ ****

A/N: Oh, poor Sou-kun! I'm glad Kaoru was there. And I love Saito! Even if he is a meany-face in this story!  
So… I'll update again soon! Please review and tell me what you think of it! 


	8. Before The Dawn Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Or do I? -shifty eyes-

**A/N:** Yay! Thx reviewers!

_StormHornet _– Exactly! SOU-SAMA! LOL!

_Someone out there –_ Yes, this is an old-ish story, I totally understand. And the thing about you and your computer made me die laughing. Except I'm still alive. But it was really funny all the same.

_Reignashii –_ Yay I thought we had lost you for a while there! LOL! JK! Anyhoo, perhaps… you will find out in the next chapter!

_**Recap –**_

_Saito ignored me. He grabbed Soujirou's arm to and dragged us to his carriage. "I'm sorry, Kamiya." With that he put Soujirou and I in the carriage and – before I could breathe – he had knocked my head against the wall. I heard Soujirou's cry of protest and ironically thought, 'Well, now I guess I won't be able to make the date I have with Kenshin tonight.' And then – nothing._

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 8**

I awoke and found myself in a metal cell, my head on Soujirou's shoulder. He was still unconscious. I looked around to find myself around four or five men, leaning on the rough walls.

My hair was tousled and knotted. My dress was ripped and dirty.

One of the men approached me. I could smell sake off his breath. "First time in jail, Princess?" he asked drunkenly.

"Back off," I warned. I turned to Soujirou and shook him. "Sou-chan! Wake up, Soujirou!" I saw the men coming up behind me. "Please," I whispered.

I felt the man's dirty hand on my shoulder. "Heh. Turn around, Princess."

Suddenly the man was howling in pain, clutching his bleeding hand. Soujirou kneeled next to me, his sword resting on my shoulder, where the man's hand had once been. He had not hurt me. "Touch Kaoru again and I will kill you." His voice was low.

The man, still holding his hand, nodded and fell back, whimpering.

"Kaoru… daijoubu ka?" Soujirou asked, returning his sword to its sheath. "I told you to let me go. I have sealed my fate. At sunset tonight I will be hung. I do not want you to watch, do you hear me Kaoru?"

"But…"

"No. I must repent for my crime."

"Repent! Repent – by having you killed? Are you mad? I will not let this happen! Mark my words, by sunset tonight you will be free and ready to explore the world," I said confidently. I ran up to the door and shouted through the bars, "Saito-san! Saito-san! I need to-"

"But," Soujirou interrupted me, "what about you?"

I looked around at him. "I will stay in jail for as long as Saito-san wants me too. I defended a 'criminal'." I smiled wryly.

He stayed silent, looking at the floor.

I resumed shouting, "Saito-san! Saito-san! I need to speak with you!"

"Luck, Princess." I whirled around to find another man, like the man who Soujirou had hurt. I saw Soujirou watch him out of the corner of his eye. "All of us bin tryin' dat gag fur years – it don't work. We call an' call, and he don't come. We were gonna try ta knock 'im down. You gonna try dat, Princess?" The man grinned at me. He was missing many teeth.

"No." I turned my gaze away from him. "I am going to call for him and ask for my friend to be released."

The man's grin faded. "Oh."

Another piped up, "So wat you in jail fur, anyways?"

"What are we in jail for? Well," I said huffily, "my friend … um… hurt people that were hurting him and I protected him."

"'Citing. So uh… you two in love?" the man yawned, and his gaze went between Soujirou and me. "You married to dis guy?"

We both blushed brick red. "N-no!" Soujirou exclaimed.

"We are just friends!"

"Sure ya are." The man smirked. "You are pretty lady, miss."

Soujirou's eyes burned into the man's head.

The man stopped smiling. "Sorry, man. If she is your gal, I won't mess."

I couldn't stop blushing. "You idiot!" I yelled.

The man just laughed.

"Saito-san! Saito-san!" I cried desperately. I was getting quite tired of these men. "Saito-san! I need to speak to you!"

Saito came up; all relaxed, and blew smoke in my face. "What's wrong, Kamiya?"

I shuddered. Repulsive. "Let Soujirou-kun go!"

"He is a murderer, Kamiya. I cannot let him go. Just like, for protecting a criminal, I have arrested you."

"Let Kaoru-chan go, and I will go quietly. Let her go, and make sure she is far away from the jail when I am hanged."

"Are you in any position to make demands, Seta?" Saito asked coldly.

Soujirou glared at him. "Let her leave. Or I will have your head."

"Soujirou-kun!" I gasped.

"Let her go, Saito-san," a jolly voice rang out from the recesses of the jail. A young man came into view. "Your wife is requesting you."

"Okita," Saito murmured. Then his words sunk in. "My wife…? Oh hell!" Saito ran out of the room, tossing the young man a key. "Let Kamiya out," he ordered.

"Hai, Saito-san." The young man looked a lot like Soujirou. He walked over and said, "Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san." He said cheerily, "My name is Okita Soshi."

"Konnichiwa, Okita-san." I bowed my head.

Okita peered inside the cell. His eyes widened when he saw Soujirou. "Soujirou-san!" he exclaimed.

Soujirou looked up. He saw Okita and leaped to his feet. "Cousin?"

"Hai. It's me. What are you doing here, Soujirou-san?" Okita opened the door and motioned both Soujirou and me out. Suddenly Okita lapsed into a fit of coughing. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"I… I killed the Aikos." Soujirou let everything out. I stood silent.

"Hai. I knew that they were bad." Okita nodded. "So you killed them."

"Hai, Soshi-san."

"Well, as captain of the Shinsen-gumi police force of the 1st unit, I allow both of you to go free."

"But I am a murderer, Soshi-san!"

"I do not care. Now go, cousin, before Saito-san comes back." And with that, this Okita pushed us out the door and into the street. I could hear him coughing all the way down the street.

Soujirou looked around at the emptying square (it was nearing sunset) and took a breath. He hugged me, and whispered, "Kaoru-chan." He smiled, "I cannot stay here. Saito will find me. Sayonara, Kaoru-chan." And with that, he was gone.

Forever.

"Sayonara, Seta Soujirou-kun," I whispered after him. "I will miss you." I took a deep breath, and turned to leave. But, I turned back to see him leaving my sight, but he was nowhere to be seen. I bowed my head, and walked home.

_TBC…_

**A/N: **Bye-bye Sou-chan…  
Review please! 


	9. Before The Dawn Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. If I did, do you think I would be sitting around writing fanfics?

**A/N:** Thanks, kind reviewers!

_StormHornet –_ Yay! I love Okita-sama! And I didn't want Sou-sama to leave either! But he had to! (sorta)

_TinyTERI –_ Not fair indeed! LOL! Poor Sou… I will update, and thx for reviewing!

_Rurouni-maxi_ – Well, I am! Don't worry! And, you see, Okita has tuberculosis, so he coughs… yeah… And I will read Complete Me!

_Reignashii_ – OMG! -cry- That's such a good idea!

**_Recap –_**

_"Sayonara, Seta Soujirou-kun," I whispered after him. "I will miss you." I took a deep breath, and turned to leave. But, I turned back to see him leaving my sight, but he was nowhere to be seen. I bowed my head, and walked home._

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 9**

My Father was waiting for me outside the gate. I could not tell him what happened! "Finally! I got a mail call from the Police force and they said that both you and Seta-san were in _jail!_ Is this true?"

"Must have been a prank call," I lied, and pushed past him. "Oyasumi nasai, Otousan." I ran up to my room and was about to flop into bed when I realized it was not too late for my dinner with Kenshin. I couldn't help but groan. I was so tired! But I did not want to let Kenshin down. So I changed into a clean dress and ran downstairs, past my Father, who shouted at me to know where I was going. I did not answer him, I just ran out into the dark street, heading to the down square, where Kenshin, having forced a servant to give me his note, said we were to meet.

I shivered. The nights were getting colder. I ran as fast as I could in a dress to the square. It was really time to sew a shirt and pants. "Kenshin!" I cried, and looked around. No one was there. He said he would be here by now!

My mind started saying mean things, so I told it to be quiet, that he'd be here soon. I sat on a bench and waited.

Twenty minutes later I was cursing the man and running home. "He stood me up the little –"

I rushed in, and ignored my Father, who was shouting at me, saying where was I and just plain yelling. I ran upstairs and cursed Kenshin again, just before I fell into bed.

The next morning I walked out of the house without a hello to my family. I also went without breakfast. Then I turned around, ran back in, quickly ate some Miso soup and was about to leave but stopped myself again. I had to remind myself that the night before I had told myself I would make a pair of pants and a shirt, and I would. It would take some time, but I would start on it today all the same. Just not now. I would go and scream at Kenshin now.

I went out and, once again, headed toward the Town Square. On the way there Saito confronted me.

"What did you do with Seta?" he yelled. "Where is he?"

I blanched, but then replied weakly, "Nothing. I don't know where he is."

"Sure, Kamiya." His eyes narrowed. "You are under arrest for helping a murderer!"

Kami! Arrested twice in two days! Saito grabbed my arm. I shouted for him to get off. He pulled me toward the jail.

"Let go of her, Mibu Wolf," said a familiar voice.

Saito stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. Yamagata Aritomo, the current leader of the police force, looked smug. "Yamagata-san. I am arresting this girl," he pointed to me, "she protected a dangerous murderer."

I was pretty surprised to see Yamagata-san here, I'll tell you that.

Yamagata lifted an eyebrow and looked at me. "Well, I'm sure she had good reason for it. Let her go, Saito."

Saito looked a bit miserable. "But, sir…"

"Saito. Let her go." Yamagata said firmly.

Muttering, Saito let me go. He saluted Yamagata-san and walked away.

Yamagata Aritomo stared down at me. "Kamiya-san." He said respectfully, bowing.

"Eeto… ano…" it was kind of awkward. I had never had some one of such high status bow to me before. Then I realized I was being rude, and quickly curtsied. "Konnichiwa, Yamagata-san."

"You have grown much since I last saw you," he spoke softly. "You were a little girl then. You look so much like your mother. Do you miss her?"

My face burned and I almost replied, "What do you think?" when I reminded myself that this was _the _Yamagata Aritomo and almost slapped myself. "Hai, Yamagata-san."

"I bet you do. And, please, call me Aritomo."

"Hai, Aritomo-san."

"Can you take me to see your father? I need to speak with him." Yamagata regarded me with stern eyes.

"Of course, Ya – Aritomo-san." I started to lead the way back to my house. Wouldn't I ever get to yell at Kenshin?

"So, what is this business of you defending a murderer?"

Oh, no. I flushed. "Um…" I decided to tell the truth. One lesson in life is, 'There is no use in lying to a police chief'. "My friend was being abused by the family who was taking care of him and he killed them so he would not have to suffer anymore."

"Are you talking about Seta Soujirou?"

I started in surprise. "Why yes –"

"We are here," Yamagata said suddenly. I looked up and we were, indeed, in front of my house.

"Ah… yes. Come in." I led the way in and my Father was working at the table. He started to yell at me but then noticed Yamagata.

"Yamagata-san!" he exclaimed. Throwing a quick glare in my direction, he motioned Yamagata to sit down.

Yamagata began to talk about the troubles in neighboring kingdoms and so I left the room, left the house to go try to find Kenshin and yell at him _again_.

I tramped outside and out into the square, lacking energy. I found him, leaning against the town hall. I marched right up to him and blew up in his face. "You stood me up you worthless little piece of –"

He held up his hands. "Kaoru!" he put them on my shoulders. "Hush, Kaoru. You are making a scene."

"Making a scene, am I? Oh I'll –"

"Hush, hush now." Kenshin led me away from the buildings. "Kaoru – it wasn't real!"

"What do you mean it wasn't real? You asked me to go to dinner with you and when I came you weren't there and I waited for you, and you stood me up you little -"

Kenshin was laughing. It sounded forced. "It was a dare, Kaoru."

"W-what?"

"Some of my friends dared me to ask you out. It was a whole set up. When I looked upset when Aoshi kissed you and when Enishi hugged you… that was all part of the plan."

My whole world fell apart. "Nani?" tears filled up in my eyes. "I – I can't believe I …" That was all I got out before I burst into tears. I turned on my heel and ran far, far away.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Ooh… bad Kenshin, huh? Review please!


	10. Before The Dawn Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**A/N:** The tenth chappie! Thx to everyone who reviewed the ninth!

_StormHornet –_ I totally agree! Kenshin is a 'mangy little girly man with long girly red hair and his little girly pink gi'! –snort laugh choke-

_royal blueKitsune –_ I agree. We should wring his neck, but only if he doesn't do something nice next chappie!

_Rurouni-maxi_ – you're welcome! I was happy to review! But yeah… Kenshin's a meany-face… and Yamagata asked Kaoru to call him Aritomo because it's his first name… uh… yeah…

_nilnil –_ Red haired tomato guy! OMG! You are now my favourite person! –laughs- Red haired tomato guy! –laughs harder-

_TinyTERI_ – Don't hate me! –weep- I'm sorry, I know I'm mean to poor Kaoru-chan!

_Reignashii –_ Hahaha; you're so funny! Nyahahahahaha yourself!

_**Recap –**_

_"Some of my friends dared me to ask you out. It was a whole set up. When I looked upset when Aoshi kissed you and when Enishi hugged you… that was all part of the plan."_

_My whole world fell apart. "Nani?" tears filled up in my eyes. "I – I can't believe I …" That was all I got out before I burst into tears. I turned on my heel and ran far, far away._

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 10**

Kenshin looked after her with a guilty look on his face. He hadn't expected her reaction to be like that.

His friends came out from some trees. "That was great, Kenshin!" exclaimed Cho, laughing so hard that he was doubled over.

"Heh… yeah… great." Kenshin offered a weak half-smile.

"Yeah," continued Cho, "I would never have the courage to dump one of the Kamiyas! Kenshin, buddy, that was amazing! I mean –"

Anji hit Cho on the shoulder, which nearly knocked him over. "Shut up, Cho," Anji said loudly. "Kenshin is having trouble coping with the dumping of a beautiful girl." Anji snickered.

The grin on Cho's face grew wider. "You didn't tell us that you liked her!"

"Are you sad now, Kenshin?" Anji taunted.

"You better not be sad, Himura Kenshin!" said a female voice from the darkness. Raikoji Chizuru appeared. "You have got me, so forget Miss Kamiya."

Cho was laughing again. "You mean, when Enishi flirted with Kaoru and you looked mad – that wasn't an act?"

Kenshin blushed and looked at his feet. "Its not my fault. She is really nice… and it was really mean of you guys to make me –"

"Make you?" Anji said incredulously. "Make you? When we said the idea you went, 'Aww, yeah! You call that a dare?'"

Cho exclaimed, "You only agreed so willingly because you like her!" then, of course, Cho started guffawing again.

Anji, Chizuru and Kenshin looked at Cho.

Kenshin said, "Will you _shut up_, Cho?" He shrugged Chizuru off, Kenshin muttered, "I'll see you all later," and walked away.

"Are you going to see your _girlfriend?_" Teased Cho.

From behind Kenshin, there came the sound of two people hitting another over the head. Cho made no more comments.

* * *

I ran far away, into the woods and to the waterfall where I crumpled against a tree, sobbing. My friends had called for me but I ignored them. I punched this tree and kept crying. I had believed him! I had believed that he really liked me! I should have known. It figures. He brags so much, how could he be not full of himself? With his friends Cho and Anji always hanging around him, snickering. All of those looks, a lie. Nothing was true. He is probably laughing away right now, with his friends. And Raikoji Chizuru.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around, my tears flying through the air. I saw a flash of red hair. Him! How dare he!

But I just kept crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and slapped that person so hard I heard them falling to the ground.

There hand was on my shoulder and this time they spoke. "Kaoru…"

It _was_ Kenshin. "Get away!" I screamed at him. "Get the hell away!"

He seemed surprised at the amount of tears falling down my face. Suddenly everything in front of me blurred as Kenshin pulled me into a strong embrace.

"Kaoru…" he whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry… I didn't know I meant that much… I feel so horrible –"

"And you should!" I cried, pulling away. "You are a horrible, horrible man who just likes to toy with women and I pity any woman who falls for you!"

I could tell that had stung him. And yet, a moment later, he is once again pulling me into his embrace. "I always liked you… I just never admitted it to my friends. And then they challenged me to this dare and I said yes… it was a chance to get close to you, Kaoru. Why else did I say yes?"

"Because you are a cruel man. And," I snarled, "let me guess. Your friends are waiting in the trees so you can break my heart again, ne?"

Kenshin winced, but held fast to my shaking form. "Gomen nasai…"

"You laughed, Kenshin! You laughed when you said it was a dare! You expect me to believe that you love me after you laugh at my pain?"

"My friends were watching, Kaoru!"

"So?" I near screamed. "What does that matter? Your friends were watching? To hell with your friends! You laughed. Do you feel the need to show off in front of your friends, Kenshin? Or, was it a bet? If you laughed at me would you get some sort of prize?"

Kenshin quieted, and let go of me. "I said I was sorry. And I am. I am really, really sorry."

"And you expect me to just fall back in love with you because you said you were sorry?" I pointed at him. My voice was very loud. What did it matter?

By the look on his face I could tell I had been right.

"Well, Himura Kenshin, you were wrong." I turned my back on him.

I heard him leave. I did not feel much better after my yelling fit, so I resumed crying. I do not know how long I cried for, but I couldn't stop. Sure, my head was aching so, but it did not matter.

Eventually I heard someone approach. I turned, expecting it to be Kenshin, but found it to be Sanosuke.

His mouth hung open in astonishment. "Kaoru!" he exclaimed, and came over. He saw my tears. "We have search parties searching all the way to Shiro! What is wrong?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Kenshin only asked me to dinner because he was dared to!" It sounded so stupid out loud.

Sanosuke didn't seem to think so, as he froze. "Nani?" Then Sanosuke grew very angry. "He did that to you?" Sanosuke growled. "I'll kill him. I will."

I sniffed. That did sound like right punishment. Even if he had apologized. "He did apologize afterward…" I trailed off, not finding the urge to defend Kenshin. Sano ignored me. "Come, Kaoru. Tomoe is worried about you and Father will probably be furious. You know how he does not have a heart."

I nearly laughed. Sanosuke thought so low of Father. "Alright then." And I followed Sanosuke out of the woods. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

Sanosuke smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and said, "It was a feeling."

I smiled back and we walked along in silence until we reached my house, where I knew my doom waited. Shakily, I walked in. Tomoe stood to the corner of the room and looked up when we arrived. "Sanosuke! There you are –" her eyes widened when she saw me. "Kaoru!" she cried, and rushed over, enveloping me in one of her strong hugs.

"Tomoe!" I managed.

"Kaoru! Where were you? I was worried sick, I was!" Tomoe sneaked a look at Father. "Father is not best pleased." She whispered. "So where were you?"

"I was…" just the thought of what Kenshin did brought tears to my eyes. I told Tomoe the story and I included that he apologized, and she said right out that we would go out and talk with Kenshin. "But now you have to deal with Father," she said in an undertone.

I turned and saw Father glowering at me. "Where were you? You idiot girl! How could you just disappear like that? Tomoe gave me word that you were missing and I had to cut my meeting with Yamagata-san short! Do you know how that reflects on me?"

He started to yell again and I, for the first time in my 17 years, just walked straight. I ignored his yelling, and just headed up to my room. Then, deciding to be indescribably bold, I turned around, went back into the room and said, "You may be my Father but you cannot yell at me at will now without my saying something. Ever since mother died you have done nothing but yell and scold us. So now I am no longer just a silent, good girl who wilts under your anger, I am a strong 17 year old who will shout back at you if you shout at me." Then, saying no more, I walked out of the house. My Father was silent.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** 10 chapters! I'm proud of myself! LOL. Review please!


	11. Before The Dawn Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**A/N:** I love all my reviewers so very much! -hugs-

**Review responses for CH. 10:**

_StormHornet –_ Indeed he did! –sings The Cell Block Tango-

_Reignashii _– I agree! Thx for reviewing!

_Rurouni-maxi –_ That's such a good idea –sigh/sob-

_battosaichick –_ Yes she did! –happy grin-

_royal blueKitsune_ – You're welcome! And I'm glad you love it! –blushes-

**Review responses for CH. 11:**

_StormHornet _– Indeed. Stewpidity. LOL!

_Dr. Silly_ – If you think so. –shrug- And, the sad thing is, I sort of agree… -sweat drop-

_royal blueKitsune_ – I shall! Thank you for sticking with the story even through moments of supreme stupidity!

_Rurouni-maxi –_ It is the end, of this one at least. You will find out who Daemon is in the next one… hehe…

_Seexxy gal_ – Okay. If you think the story sucked, as you said, then you might want to put it in a nicer fashion than just, well, saying it sucked. But if you didn't like it, fine with me.

_**Recap –**_

_He started to yell again and I, for the first time in my 17 years, just walked straight. I ignored his yelling, and just headed up to my room. Then, deciding to be indescribably bold, I turned around, went back into the room and said, "You may be my Father but you cannot yell at me at will now without my saying something. Ever since mother died you have done nothing but yell and scold us. So now I am no longer just a silent, good girl who wilts under your anger, I am a strong 17 year old who will shout back at you if you shout at me." Then, saying no more, I walked out of the house. My Father was silent. _

**Before The Dawn – Chapter 11**

A few moments later I heard my brother and my sister following.

Sanosuke just did nothing but grin at me. "Finally." He kept saying this.

Tomoe was looking at me. "You will be severely punished," she whispered, "Kaoru."

"I know." I stared at my sister through narrowed eyes. Was something bothering her? "Oneesan… is anything bothering you?"

"No," she said stiffly. "I am angry at Himura-san. Nothing more." Though I suspected she was lying I nodded, and led the way into town.

Tomoe walked with a powerful stride and I followed behind her. We had left Sanosuke to go out and roam about, trying to find Takani Megumi.

We arrived in town. I saw Kenshin right away. He was sitting on a bench, slumped over, his head in his hands. Tomoe walked straight up to him and tapped him briskly on the shoulder. He looked up and his mouth fell open, "K-Kamiya-san," he looked beyond Tomoe to me. "Kaoru," he breathed.

"Himura," Tomoe spoke angrily, her head held high. "I heard you played my sister for a fool. You asked her out to dinner and it was all a dare made by your stupid friends."

Kenshin stood up. "I told Kaoru I was sorry. And I am." Surprising both Tomoe and I he came up and hugged me. "I do care for her. I really do."

Tomoe looked at Kenshin and then at me and then back at Kenshin. I saw her give Kenshin a 'hurt-her-again-and-I'll-kill-you' stare.

Kenshin gave her a half-smile, which she did not return. She left soon after. I watched this all with silence, slightly angry that Tomoe seemed to think the problem could be solved so easily. Something was definitely bothering her. Kenshin did not remove his arms. I was going to shove him off when I said, "Kenshin, do not think I have just forgiven you." I pulled out of his embrace. "Oyasumi nasai."

I gave a glance at his heart-broken face and walked back home.

The next day, it started. Kenshin started to be incredibly nice to me. He would leave flowers outside my house (my father was not best pleased about that, though he had quieted down) and other things like chocolate. It was all so very sweet. Once again, beyond my control, I was falling for Sir-Brags-A-Lot Fabulous. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay mad at him forever, to yell at him every time I saw him, but I could not. For reasons even _stupidity _cannot guess, Kenshin's sweetness has made me fall in love with him _all_ over again. It would never be the same, but it seemed that Kenshin was truthful in his feelings and truly sincere in his apology.

One day I confronted him. "Do you think you can capture my heart with flowers and kindness?" I yelled at him.

He nodded, somewhat sheepish. He was smiling away, just like Soujirou used to. He looked so innocent, so sweet…

It was taking all of my control to not jump into his arms. I knew I should not be feeling this. Most of me didn't want to be feeling this. It was not my fault that I had fallen again for Himura Kenshin. "You are… you are –" and I lost it. "You are right!" I blubbered, "You can and you did!" and, with that, I ran forward into his open arms. Sometimes I am _so _stupid I cannot believe it.

He held me, stroking my hair and smiling with new energy. "Kaoru…" he whispered. He smiled weakly, and began talking about how sorry he was _again._ Suddenly we heard a voice from behind us. And snickering.

"So, Kenshin," an irate Raikoji Chizuru glared at me, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kenshin and I stared at her. Then I turned to him, "Aren't you going to answer her, Kenshin?" I knew it was not fair, that I was torturing Kenshin… but it felt good after what he did.

"I… um…"

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Cho and Anji had challenged you to another dare." She shot a nasty look at me.

"They didn't, Chizuru," Kenshin said finally. "I really like Kaoru and I have for a long time and I feel awful after what I did to her." When Chizuru opened her mouth to complain, Kenshin interrupted her by saying, "I know we were dating for a while, but it did not mean that we would stay together."

"You mean," Chizuru gasped, "that you liked _her_," she looked at me, livid, "when you and I were dating?"

"Well… yes." Kenshin looked slightly sad, "I'm sorry, Chizuru."

"You… you…" I expected Chizuru to burst into tears and so I started to apologize, but instead she ran up and slapped me. "You little monster!" she shouted in my face.

I stood tall, but when she turned to leave, I stuck my tongue out at her.

Kenshin looked after Chizuru, shook his head and sighed. "Well, Kaoru…"

"I can't talk now." I was speaking briskly and sternly. Even though I had confessed my feelings I still felt so angry, so used… This was very annoying. One second, I'm walking away from him, the next, I'm back in his arms, and now I am once again turning away. I wish my heart would make up its mind.

And suddenly it had. I did not feel like talking to him. Ever.

"But Kaoru…" I ignored him. I turned to leave, leaving a heartbroken Kenshin behind.

**

* * *

That winter – **

I shivered and wrapped myself up further in my warm coat. This dress was warm enough, but winters here were so cold that you need another layer.

I had moved to Shiro, leaving my family behind. I think Serras was home to too many horrible memories. A few weeks later, Kenshin joined me here.

Kenshin and I had not spoken. Not since I left him there. I still loved him, but, like I said in the summer, I felt used and like I was unable to talk to him. Yes, I had seen him and he had come up to me, trying to get me to talk to him. I always said nothing. He gave up a long time ago. It is odd though, ever since I turned away, I have not seen him with another girl. Part of me feels sort of happy, happy that I seem to be staying in Kenshin's heart. Misao and I had not spoken either. Not since that incident with Aoshi. That was so many months without Misao's comforting cheeriness…

I wandered into the Shiro's unfamiliar woods. Snow was still falling, and I found myself looking into the frozen river. I could see a creature stuck there inside the ice; a small fish. I brushed my hand over the spot where it was, and whispered, "Gomen nasai."

I got up and leaned against the tree, feeling like I should sing. Smiling slightly, I started to sing a very pretty round that Soujirou taught me when I was younger. He said it was, 'A winter song to wash your pain away'. I sang it, and it comforted me greatly. It brought tears to my eyes. This was such a pretty song. I would not know it if it was not for Soujirou. I missed Soujirou so much.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind me. I whirled around and saw no one. "Nani?" I looked around. Who was there? Feeling slightly frightened, I started making my way out of the woods. Another twig snapped behind me. Once again I turned around to find nothing there. I sped up and soon I was out of the forest and onto the public road.

Kenshin stopped and stared at me. He started to say something but seemed to think better of it. Then something behind me made his mouth open and close like that fish I saw frozen in the ice would have if it were not frozen.

I stared at him for a long moment, and then turned around to come face to face with a man of the likes I had never seen before. His dark hair fell around his face in dark strands. He was quite handsome. His head was bowed, and he said nothing.

"Hello." The man's head snapped up and stared me in the eye. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes - they were blood red and glowed with malicious joy. "Kaoru."

For some reason I could not breathe. How did this man – whom I had never seen before – know my name?

Kenshin seemed quite surprised, too. He unsheathed his katana and took a step forward.

The mysterious man eyed Kenshin and his sword. He then – quite to my surprise – laughed and flung his hand out in Kenshin's direction.

Kenshin, with a cry, was hurled backward and landed on the ground some feet away.

I ran over to him and helped him up, saying nothing. I then turned to the strange man and shouted, "Who are you?"

"I?" the man smirked. "Dear Kaoru," I stiffened, "I am Daemon, Lord Of The Black-Red."

"You!" I gasped and stumbled backward. "I have heard of you!"

"Of course you have." Daemon took a hold of my arm and pulled me toward him. "And I have always wanted to meet you, Kamiya Kaoru, and, if it was not for your pretty singing, I would never had the chance."

I blanched and try to free myself, but it was no use. "Kenshin! I'm sorry!" I screamed as Daemon and I rose up into the air; I was hanging onto him by a thread. We kept rising.

Kenshin ran up after us, "Kaoru!" he yelled, "_Kaoru!_"

"I love you Ke-" Then Daemon snapped his fingers, and I could not see Kenshin anymore. Suddenly I was sitting in a bedroom on a bed. There was no one around. The room was painted black and it was very dreary. Then I thought of Kenshin and that I might never see him again. I curled up upon the bed and wept.

_Fin_

**A/N:** It's over! Don't worry, there's going to be a sequel! It's called _The Color Black-Red _and I will post it soon! I'll also be coming out with other stories in the mean time, such as a one-shot called _Blind to the Obvious _and possibly a multi-chaptered story that I'm working on – it doesn't have a title yet.  
Ja ne! 

Crimson Kaoru


End file.
